The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism of a toy helicopter, and more particularly to a transmission mechanism of a toy helicopter, which is able to move the helicopter up and down and rotate the helicopter and the propeller thereof. In addition, the transmission mechanism is able to move the missile hanging brackets up and down and close or open the doors of the helicopter.
A conventional toy helicopter has simple functions such as rotating the propeller and running on the ground. Such operations are monotonous and not attractive. Another conventional toy helicopter is designed with more operations. However, such toy helicopter has a complicated transmission mechanism and thus is quite expensive.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a transmission mechanism of a toy helicopter, which can create versatile operations while being manufactured at low cost.